David Aiken/Ross Mccon Summer Action Trilogy
The "David Aiken/Ross Mccon Summer Action Trilogy" is a series of stand alone action films produced by David Aiken with collaberation from Ross Mcconaghy. This trilogy was made over a space of three years with each action film being made during the summer of each year. Despite the films being stand alone storylines with no connection story wise, they all share similar themes with mutual character types and similar plot structures. The first one was "Enforcer Butch " in summer 2010 followed by "Vigilante " in summer 2011 and "Brothers In Arms " in summer 2012. Each film was written and produced by David Aiken who also played the main villains for all three films and Ross Mcconaghy directed and edited them. Origins Towards the end of 2009, DiamondDaveProductions slowed down in the activity of making new films. The creator of DiamondDaveProductions, David Aiken was desperate to make a more feature length and serious production. He also wanted to bring back the character of Big Bad Dave from Street Hero and written a serious and mature script for an epic short action movie in the fall of that year. After asking other young film makers for help, David eventually got Ross Mcconaghy on board who was very enthusiastic to help David make the movie and with his professional camera skills and editing software, he was perfect for the job. With Ross on board, getting a cast of supporting characters was easy as was shooting the film and after two weeks filming, the film was edited and uploaded to Youtube. David was grateful to Ross as he helped give DiamondDaveProductions a new spark of creativity and new interest arose from Enforcer Butch. David and Ross decided to make a tradition of making a summer action movie for the next few years. David continued writting the scripts while Ross continued helping by filming and editing the films for David. Films In The Trilogy ''' Enforcer Butch' Enforcer Butch was the first of the trilogy. It is about a young law enforcer called Butch who is sent out on an assignment to take down a powerful and evil crime lord known as Big Bad Dave. In a prequel film it is revealed that Big Bad Dave was the hero's godfather. 'Vigilante Vigilante is the second of the trilogy. It is about an ex paramilitary man named Steven Troy who wants to live a new life and redeem himself for his membership of the powerful "Crimson Hand" gang. His evil boss Vince Carter abducts his little sister and holds her hostage as blackmail to get Steven to join his gang again. 'Brothers In Arms ' Brothers In Arms is the third of the trilogy. It is about a young soldier named Dan Murphy who has come home from the battlefield in the middle east to find that his friends and comrades have all been murdered by a gas mask wearing serial murderer known as Black Diamond. He asks the help of the sole surviving member of his regiment Kenneth Thomas to help him stop Black Diamond. Recurring Themes The films are unconnected to eachother and are stand alone stories but they share many mutual elements apart from being made and released in the summer. All films star David Aiken as the main antagonist and each of these antagonists, despite being different characters all have several mutual traits. Two of the films star Ross Mcconaghy as the main or secondary protagonist with Enforcer Butch having Reuben Russel play the protagonist. The narratives are similar as they involve noble, good hearted but troubled young men setting out to defeat a great evil. Enforcer Butch and Vigilante have more in common with eachother as they are about the hero going after the villain but in Brothers In Arms, that concept was modified so that the villain is going after the hero instead. While Enforcer Butch and Vigilante involve a hero going after a criminal syndicate and taking down the boss by themselves, Brothers In Arms involves two heroes on the run from an independent villain who works alone with no henchmen unlike Big Bad Dave from Enforcer Butch or Vince Carter from Vigilante. The recurring elements in each of the three films can be divided into these sub headings. '''Heroes All films star a young, muscular man who is pitted against all odds to combat a great evil by themselves (In Brothers In Arms two young men combat the evil together.) While the heroes are similar, they are different characters. Butch is a tall and athletic young man with a noble heart to fight crime in his town. He is protective of his town and is determained to rid it of crime. He is connected to the villain Big Bad Dave who is Butch's godfather. Big Bad Dave murdered Butch's parents and Butch is determained to stop Big Bad Dave and avenge his parents. Steven Troy was a criminal who turned good from guilt for his crimes working for Vince Carter. He came from a poverty stricken background with his younger sister, Liana who he loves very much. He is motivated by a desire to save his only living sibling and to redeem himself by destroying the syndicate he once worked for. Dan Murphy and Kenneth Thomas are young soldiers who retired from the military and are both living seperate secluded lives until they discover a deranged serial murderer known as Black Diamond is stalking soldiers and killing them. Dan and Kenneth are motivated to avenge their murdered comrades. 'Villains' All films have a villain. All of whom are played by David Aiken. David plays the villains he creates. Each of these seperate villain characters share similar traits including their mannerisms and formal dress manner. Two of the villains are the leader of their respective criminal gang with Big Bad Dave being the boss of an unnamed syndicate and Vince Carter being the head of the Crimson Hand gang. Black Diamond is an lone villain with no henchmen and acts on his own. Big Bad Dave is the most developed character, being in more than one film beyond Enforcer Butch. He is mentally ill and psychotic however he behaves in a civilised, almost gentlemanly way, speaking politely, grooming himself to look respectable and prefers to make his henchmen to the killings instead of doing them himself, he speaks in a monotone and mechanical voice hinting that he had an artificial voice box fitted. Vince Carter is perhaps the most sane out of the three villains. Despite being a evil man and rapist, he doesn't show any signs of mental illness. He is the boss of the Crimson Hand gang and uses an abducted woman as emotional black mail to force his ex henchman into rejoining. He is perhaps the most stable as he always keeps a cool head while Big Bad Dave and Black Diamond openly rant and become unstable. He also nearly wins as he does not allow any obsessive tendences to leave him open to defeat. He is only defeated by sheer luck. Black Diamond is the most psychotic and unstable of the three villains. He acts alone instead of having henchmen to help him like Big Bad Dave or Vince Carter. He is a serial murderer who targets soldiers as his victims because he feels the need to prove himself superior to soldiers. He can put on a front and hide his evil intentions by introducing himself as a friendly man to soldiers, using the story of his grandfather to earn their friendship. Once he has established friendship with his victims he captures them, tortures them and eventually murders them. His ability to mask his true self makes him perhaps the most dangerous out of the three villains. All villains wear suits, usually black suits to represent themselves as the evil characters. Big Bad Dave wears a full suit with a waistcoat, tie and treanchcoat while Vince Carter and Black Diamonds outfits are almost exactly the same, being completely black with black shirts, jackets and trousers. The only main difference between Vince Carter's outfit and Black Diamond's is that Black Diamond wears a mask while Vince does not. 'Phone Calls' All films involve a phonecall scene. In Enforcer Butch, a phone is not seen but it clearly implies a phonecall made between Butch and his boss who assigns him to stop Big Bad Dave. Vigilante has Vince phone Steven to threaten him into joining his gang again while deliberatley making Steven listen to his sisters pleas for help. Brothers In Arms has a lapse scene showing Dan Murphy phoning the families of his fallen comrades with no audible lines. 'Final Showdowns' All three films end with an explosive climax in which the hero stands up to the villain. These showdowns usually start with a conversation between the hero and the villain in which the villain would go on a long philisophical speech trying to justify their evil acts before the hero engaging the villain in combat and killing him. The only exeption being in Vigilante where Vince is killed by the hero' s sister rather than the hero himself. The most action packed showdown is in Brothers In Arms in which Dan Murphy and Black Diamond engage in a very physical fist fight, while Big Bad Dave and Vince Carter are finished quickly with one gunshot, Black Diamond is more difficult to kill with the hero having to resort to pushing him on a land mine to defeat him. Cast from all films Enforcer Butch: Reuben Russell as Butch David Aiken as Big Bad Dave Jonny Bates as Informant Chris Graham and Matthew Girvin as Henchmen Vigilante: Ross Mcconaghy as Steven Troy Rachel Inness as Liana Troy David Aiken as Vince Carter Ryan Macfarlane and Dorrian as Henchmen Brothers In Arms: Moin Hussain as Dan Murphy Ross Mcconaghy as Kenneth Thomas David Aiken as Black Diamond